Final Moments
by Ominous Bells
Summary: When Elsa falls ill Anna works hard to get all of her children together to be there when Elsa needs them most, plus she wants them to see her one last time.
1. Chapter 1

**Category: Frozen**

**Genre: Comfort**

**Characters: Anna, Elsa**

**Rating: K**

**Words: 510 **

"Can I come in?" Anna asked peeking her head into her sister's room.

"Of course."

Anna made her way over to the large bed in the middle of the room. Anna took the pitcher of water on the bedside table and poured her sister a glass before moving to the other side of the bed to crawl into it with her sister, "You feeling any better?"

"I don't really know what feeling better even is anymore Anna. Some Days are horrible, and some days are less horrible. No matter what I am feeling I am stuck in this stupid room, and told to use my magic as little as possible because it will weaken me further." Elsa said the distaste for her situation flowing through her words. Anna found it remarkable though that no matter how obviously miserable she was you would never knowing it by looking at her facial expression. She hated letting people on the full amount of her suffering, even Anna.

"If only there was some way we could break you out of here without risking any harm to your well being," Anna a big goofy grin covering her face.

"Anna."

"Don't Anna me. You hate being in this room. If the inevitable is waiting why not make the most of it?" She hated that all of this was happening to her sister, but she hated more that her sister didn't seem to care about herself as much as she cared about the rest of them. It was the end of HER life and she deserved to make it the best that she could even through the suffering.

"Anna I love you dearly, and I know how much you love your little adventures, but I want to be here with you as long as possible. Me going out and doing things is just going to make it worst," Elsa loved everything that existed in her life: her sister, her brother-in-law, her beautiful nieces and nephew, and she wasn't going to leave them early for a few hours of fun.

"I guess. Just promise me that if I ever get everybody in the castle at the same time that you will let us all conjugate around you. I know we are all loud, and stressful, but I would love to have everybody together again in one room."

"I love when you all are in here. You might have bred stressfully loud children, but I love them all the same," Elsa told her sister lovingly. All of the Bjorgman children knew how to hold their own in a conversation. Not all of them were ridiculously loud, but they all knew how to make sure that they were heard when they wanted to be.

"Would you really expect anything different from my children?" Anna giggled.

She curled up closer to her sister, resting her head on her shoulder. They kept idle conversation going just enjoying each other's company. Something that they knew now more than ever was a precious thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Category: Frozen**

**Genre: Humor, Comfort, Sibling Bonding**

**Characters: OC Jonas and Nora**

**Rating: K**

**Words: 1525**

"I was with this girl last night, huge bosoms. They were so perfect, like perfect, I can't tell you how perfect they were," The King, King Thomas, at the head of the table said using hand motions to mimic himself having the breast of this "perfect" woman.

"The real question though is how much you paid for that bitch," One of the other fellow dignitaries said causing the whole group of royalties from all over Europe to burst out into hysterical booming laughter. All but one.

"Sir, aren't we here to discuss new trading agreements between the lands," Jonas, a tall strawberry blonde, offered. He hated the never ending crudeness of the kings that he had the pleasure of working with. He didn't understand how is aunt did it.

"Well bosom talk has been kept to a minimal since your dear old aunt became queen and felt the need to never marry so you are going to have to suffer the talk. Why are you so against it anyway. Your wife's bosom's not doing it for you and you don't want me to be happy?" King Thomas refuted all eyes now locked onto Jonas.

"My wife's bosoms are doing just fine thank you very much. They are doing their job right now to feed my newborn daughter. They are not objects to be talked about in this fashion, but a beautiful thing that helps take care of our children, but at least we all know your wife's bosoms aren't doing it for you," Jonas said his expression going from it's normal expression during these things, a serious scowl, to a cocky grin.

Jonas' comment could go one of two ways: King Thomas could find it hilarious and let out another hysterical booming laugh or be so pissed off that Jonas gets sent away. Jonas would win either way, but thankfully it was still the better outcome as the King let out his typical booming laugh, "You know what Bjorgman, I think you are going to fit in just nicely." Jonas actually hated the thought of "fitting in" with these low scum people, but he would take what he would get knowing that sooner or later this would be his permanent position instead of just a fill in for his Aunt.

Just as things were settling down and the talk shifted away from bosoms and more towards trade a short stout little man entered the room, "Your majesty I have a letter for one of you honored guest."

"Well come on then tell us who it is," The King announced obviously mad that he was being interrupted, he got mad a lot.

"It is for Prince Jonas and Princess Nora of Arendelle."

"We were just starting to have fun with this one. Oh well go fetch your sister, but I expect you back by the time we move to the sitting room for drinks!"

"Thank you sir," Jonas said giving a small bow before rushing out of the room to find his sister. He knew that when he became King of Arendelle that it would be a wonderful, rewarding title, but the thought of having to spend any time with those morons almost made him want to stick somebody else with the job.

XXX

"Why are you always wearing such dark colors?"

"Because I want to make sure I contrast you lot as much as possible," Nora told them smoothing out the fabric of her dark purple dress. She hated that her brother dragged her along to all of these stupid royal things while his wife was at home taking care of the children. She would much rather babysit the brats then be in the room full of royal brats.

"It's probably because of her dark hair, and dark eyes. She can't pull off light colors," One of the other girls chimed in as if they were all sweet angels instead of the devils that truly hid inside their perfectly manicured bodies, and expensive clothing.

"I can pull off whatever I want to wear," Nora said shortly. Nora had always been the outcast. She was tall, way tall for a girl, and her hair was a dark auburn color with dark brown eyes to match. She was tall and skinny with dark features and light skin; she was just asking to be the outcast. At home it didn't matter much because it was a pretty judgmental free zone, but here along the stereotypical royalty she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I bet if you really wanted to we could give you a makeover for tonight," One of them said and all of them joined in with their ideas about how to fix her.

Nora was about to go crazy on these queens and princesses wondering how they stood beside rulers of countries, but thankfully before she could flip out a knock was heard at the door, "I will get it!" She rushed to the door and swung it open so incredibly thankful to see her brother in the doorway, "Sorry ladies I have to go, and just for the record I am fine the way I am and I don't need you stupid makeovers," She said turning to the room using her scariest voice she could muster before heading into the hall slamming the door behind he as she went.

"You are truly brilliant you know," Jonas told his sister a giant smiled spreading across his face. His other sister's worried him sometime about their ability to stand up for themselves, but he had no worries that Nora could defend herself in any situation.

"Yes I know I am brilliant now what did you need?"

"Mother sent us a letter."

"Gosh mama we have not even been gone a week. Did she mark it as urgent or read immediately in anyway?"

"Come on be nice let me just read the letter," Jonas laughed ripping envelope to see a page full of his mother's neat and delicate hand writing, "

"My Dearest Jonas and Nora,

First of all, as your mother, I would like to start off with how much I hate it whenever you two are away. I miss you dearly, and love you both so much.."

"Does she have to be so gushy every time she writes us letters. She acts like we leave for months at a time instead of days at time," Nora said disgusted with her mother's affections.

"Cut her some slack. We are all getting older, and you and Kaia will eventually leave the castle like Annette leaving only me for her to pick on for all of eternity," Jonas chuckled thinking of his mother's unending need to show them affection, "

I know you both are probably having the time of your lives while representing our beloved country; however, I am afraid your aunt's health has taken a turn for the worst. When you left she was still able to fulfill most of her duties even if they were harder than normal. The past couple days though have been extremely hard on her, and she has been confined to her bed. I know you both love these trips, but I was wondering if you could try to come home a few days early just so that we can all be here incase the worst is to come. I know it may be hard for you two to come home early, but please try your hardest. Again, I love you both and can't wait for us to be reunited.

Love

Mama and Papa."

"Like Papa had anything to do with that sappy letter," Nora scoffed trying not to let the full effects of the letter sink in. The thought of potentially losing her aunt wasn't something she was ready to handle.

Jonas wanted to have some comforting words for his younger sister, but he knew that nothing he said would ever get her to admit that she had feelings, "I guess I will go talk with the King about us leaving a few days early."

"Thanks god! If I have to hear one more person telling me that I am too tall, or too thin, or that my hair is too dark I might punch somebody. I mean what the hell am I suppose to do about my height."

"Nora! I know that you have hard time having actual emotions and compassion, but the point of that letter was that our aunt is on her death bed!" Jonas just about shouted. He was thankful for the chance to escape this hellish place, but he couldn't believe his sister's insensitivity.

"I care. I just don't know what to say so I focused on the happier part," She told him going real quiet. She knew that her family thought she was insensitive because she didn't wear her emotions on her sleeve like the rest of them, but really he should have known better than to think that she didn't care about her aunt.

"Whatever. I will go talk to the King. You can start collecting your things."


End file.
